


The Ghost's Prayer

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Phoenix Nest Discord, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: What would the nightly prayer of the Ghost crew be?





	The Ghost's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silliness I randomly thought of, and figured I should post so that people not in the discord could enjoy.

Now I lay me down to sleep

I pray the Force my soul to keep

And should I die before I wake

I pray that Chop will make them pay


End file.
